Smile
by acciomemories
Summary: "'I love you,' It was a whisper, but Hermione still caught it. She twisted in his arms to look at his face, and he took the opportunity to kiss her nose gently. 'I love you too, Fred.'" They never failed to make each other smile... Fred/Hermione fluff-that-kind-of-turned-into-angst for the lovely Colleen. :)


A/N: WOO, I hope you had a fantabulous birthday, Colleeeen, love. Here's some Fremione fluff just for yoouuu. :D

* * *

i.

Silence filled the hall once more as "Granger, Hermione!" ran up to the stool eagerly. She plopped down, and the hat was placed on her head. The young first year sat there for longer than anyone Fred had ever known, and it was then that he realized she certainly was different. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

The Sorting Hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Fred clapped along with everyone else. When she sat down across from him, he winked at her. She blushed and gave a shy smile in return.

ii.

When Fred learned that something had happened to Hermione, his world seemed to crumble to pieces around him. He was the last person to be informed - no one knew he fancied her, why would they let him know? He had to find out through his brother, for Merlin's sake. As soon as he found out, he was rushing as nonchalantly as he could to the hospital wing. He made it out of the common room, and all pretenses at sneaking around flew away. He ran down the hallways, arriving at the hospital wing in record timing.

He slowed to a stop, composed himself, and walked calmly into the room. Madame Pomfrey was tending to the patients gently, with the care only she possessed. Fred was grateful Hermione had someone like Pomfrey to take care of the young girl - and everyone else who had been Petrified.

"Ah, Fred. I wondered when you'd be by here." Fred heard Madame Pomfrey say.

Fred spluttered, so unlike himself in that moment. "Why would you think that?" He finally managed to ask.

Pomfrey just looked at him slyly. "I pick up on quite a few things, you know. It's not hard to miss the fact that you care deeply for Miss Granger."

Fred blushed slightly, and muttered something about "bloody adults".

"Language, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey trilled, not phased at all.

The red-haired young man just shook his head slightly and pulled a chair up to Hermione's bed. He took her rigid hand in his, giving Madame Pomfrey a look as he did so. She didn't say anything though, so he continued to sit and talk to the unconscious girl laying in the hospital bed.

iii.

Fred honestly didn't know how she did it. He was struggling with just the bare minimum and couldn't even handle the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations for the core classes he was taking. And there Hermione was, taking every bloody class. How can someone be so brilliant? Fred often found himself wondering.

He thought the better question, though, was how is she taking every class? Some of them occurred at the same time. He wasn't sure if he admired her brilliance or envied her abilities.

iv.

The Yule Ball had finally arrived. Fred tried to build up his courage to ask Hermione to the ball, but what if she declined? He never did ask her, and instead she went with Victor Krum.

He watched her throughout the whole dance, and she looked so happy. Fred wished that she was dancing with him, and not the bloke she was with.

A little later, when the dance was starting to clear out, he saw his little brother approach Hermione. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he saw Hermione's face take on a look of sadness and hurt, and then it hardened into anger. She yelled at Ron and stormed out of the Hall. Fred followed her, desperate to comfort.

By the time he had arrived, she was sitting on the stairs, a lonely tear running down her face. He lifted a hand and wiped the tear away, causing her to look up at him.

He held out a hand and smiled at her as he asked, "Care to dance?"

She looked at him with an emotion he couldn't quite read. "What? Here?"

"Of course," He grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently, not even waiting for a response.

She laughed cheerfully as she was spun around. Fred saw the joy in her eyes and couldn't help but smile along with her. They continued to dance and talk in the middle of the hallway well into the night. All good things fade though, and the time came for them to go back to the common room.

They walked together, and just before they entered the room, Fred placed a kiss on her cheek. "I had fun. Thanks for the lovely night."

Her hand snaked up to her cheek, and a smile spread slowly across her face.

v.

Fred snuck up behind Hermione. He leaned against the back of the couch and watched her study, her book laying in her lap and a quill behind her ear.

"You're cute when you're studying," he whispered into her ear.

She laughed and shoved his head away. "You'd be cute if you left me alone."

Fred glared at her jokingly. "Awh, come on. You know you love me."

Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead. "Is that why we're dating? I've always wondered..."

Fred smiled and sat down on the couch beside her, pulling her closer to him.

"But I'm trying to study..." Her protests died as she snuggled against Fred's chest. He absentmindedly played with her hair, brushing it with his fingers.

"I love you," It was a whisper, but Hermione still caught it. She twisted in his arms to look at his face, and he took the opportunity to kiss her nose gently.

"I love you too, Fred."

vi.

Christmas was quiet that year. He and George were out of Hogwarts, working at their joke shop for most of it. Still, the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and most of the Order got together to have Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

Fred made sure he sat next to Hermione at the table. They hadn't seen each other in six months, as Hermione was still attending Hogwarts and Fred and George had already left. Fred had missed Hermione, and, Hermione assured him, the feeling was mutual. He grabbed her hand beneath the table so no one would see. A half-grin appeared on Hermione's face before she managed to hide her feelings. She nudged his knee with hers and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she had missed him and was glad they were together again.

. . .

When the time came for the exchanging of gifts, Hermione and Fred snuck away for a little while to be on their own.

"For you, my love," Fred took Hermione's hand in his and bent over to kiss it dramatically. He handed her a red velvet box.

Hermione laughed and replied, "Thank you, kind sir." She took the box and gave a little curtsy.

She pulled at the ribbon keeping the box closed and lifted the lid off. A gasp escaped from her lips, and then she was throwing herself into Fred's arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's just a necklace..." Fred looked slightly sheepish as he watched his girlfriend open the present (but pleased, nevertheless, with her reaction).

"Oh, but it's beautiful, Fred!" Hermione squealed, smiling brightly at him.

Fred grabbed the heart-shaped necklace and moved her hair away to fasten the piece of jewelry around her neck.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Fred, "Thank you."

vii.

His head was resting on the top of hers, her head turned so that her ear faced his chest and she could listen to his heartbeat. They swayed with the music, just enjoying the time they had together at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

When the voice of Kingsley filled the tent, Fred and Hermione were forced to break apart. Screams broke out, and people tried desperately to cling to their loved ones. Fred and Hermione somehow got split up in the chaos. Fred watched Hermione pull Ron and Harry towards her. Hermione's eyes locked with Fred's, and there was a pleading look he had never seen before. He knew exactly what she was trying to say, though. She had to do this, had to leave; it was their time. Fred nodded slightly and, eyes filled with pain and remorse, blew her one last kiss. He whispered goodbye to the spot she had been in moments before, not knowing it would be their last.

* * *

A/N: I was doing so good, too. It was all fluffy and then the angst just wedged its way in there, hahaha... at least I tried though, right? :P

One last hApPy BiRtHdAy to my darling, Colleeeeeen. I love you, and I'm so glad I got to meet you. *huggles you and throws confetti and love into the air* :D

* * *

Word Count: 1386

Written for:  
The Number of Your Penname Challenge (Fred/Hermione)  
The If You Dare Challenge (232. Years)  
Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles (The Vanishing Glas**S**- Smile)  
The Gemstone Competition (Sapphire- alternatively, write about Hermione)  
The Off the Block Competition (Breaststroke- Hard: write about a muggleborn)  
Represent That Character! Challenge  
One Million Added Words Competition  
As Strong As We Are United Competition  
Procrastinators United Competition


End file.
